Alem de uma brincadeira
by Matsumoto giih
Summary: [CAPITULO 9 ON!][ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!] 10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

Alem de uma brincadeira 

10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.

**Capitulo 1 – Começa a Brincadeira**

**Saku**: pessoal! O que nós vamos fazer?

**Gaa**:é, ta o maior tédio aqui!

**Hina**: e sendo domingo todas as lojas estão fechadas.

**Ten**: acabamos de almoçar, então ir há uma lanchonete seria sem sentido!

**Neji**: podíamos caminhar por ai?!

**Shika**: isso também não né!

**Sasu**: que tal se nós fizéssemos alguma brincadeira?

**Naru**: é poderíamos jogar o jogo da verdade!

**Tema**: não!

**Ino:** que tal se... Não esquece

**Neji**: agora fale Ino!

**Saku**: pode ir falando porca!

**Ino:** poderíamos fazer o jogo do copo, mas é perigoso.

**Gaa**: mas talvez seja a melhor coisa a fazermos agora.

**Naru:** então está decidido! Faremos o jogo do copo!

Ao terminar de falar isso Naruto percebeu que as meninas estavam um pouco apreensivas em relação ao que fora dito.

**Sasu**: não se preocupem, nada irá acontecer! Isso é só um joguinho bobo.

Eles começaram a preparar o lugar para a brincadeira, escreveram o alfabeto em pedaços de papel que foram espalhados pela mesa. Pegaram um copo e o colocaram no centro da mesa. Então formam se sentando e cada um colocando o dedo no copo... A brincadeira havia começado.

**Gente hello!**

**Sou nova no fanfiction mas espero fazer sucesso xD Só espero que estejam gostando, olha eu sei que esse capitulo ficou curto... mas é que eu to meio que sem criatividade pra fazer algo maior xD e também quem não gosta de um bom suspense?!**

**Beijos**

**E até o próximo capitulo!**


	2. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

**Alem de uma brincadeira**

**10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.**

**Capitulo 2 – 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10**

Já estava tudo pronto, Shikamaru chamou o espírito (o shika o.O é o fim do mundo xD). Todos colocaram o dedo sobre o copo, então começaram as perguntas.

Saku: você é bom ou mal?

O copo não se moveu.

Gaa: por que não responder a pergunta da Sakura?

O copo não se moveu.

Sasu: quem é você?

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 vão morrer.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 vão morrer.

Hinata começou a chorar desesperadamente, Neji tentava acalmar ela e TenTen que tremia. Naruto suava frio a ver o que o copo escrevia repentinamente, Sakura estava em transe, Ino gritava feito uma louca, Sasukemurmurava coisas sem sentido, Temari agarrava Shikamaru e Gaara estava paralisado.

Todos então perceberam que aquilo viraria de uma brincadeira aos seus piores pesadelos.

**Hello **

**Gente como o capitulo fico curto o.O mas no meu caderno deu uma pagina inteira! Bom pelo menos postei xD Assim o capitulo 3 já está pronto e vou posta-lo amanhã e no final dele a primera vitima (na verdade ela só some)**

**E VIVA O SPOLER XDDDDD**

**Respondendo as Reviews**

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho n.nv: **que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic fico muito feliz com isso!

**Sabaku no Karina**vai ter romance sim! Mas bem pouquinho, o motivo não posso contar, já dei spoler lá em cima xD


	3. Na escuridão

**Alem de uma brincadeira**

**10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.**

**Capitulo 3 – Na escuridão**

Como num impulso todos tiraram o dedo do copo e saíram correndo, não ligavam se seriam amaldiçoados, depois do que viram gostariam de estar loucos ou daquilo ter sido só um sonho. Mas não era e eles sabiam disso.

Sasu: o que foi aquilo?

Saku: estou com medo!

Hina: eu quero ir embora Neji, eu quero!

Neji:calma!

Tema: pelo amor de deus me digam que alguém mecheu o copo – ninguém se manifestou.

Ten: por que tínhamos que ter feito aquela brincadeira idiota?!

Ino: nós vamos morrer, nós vamos morrer...

Shika: Ino para!

Gaa: devemos tentar manter a calma! (falar é fácil, fazer é difícil ¬¬)

Derrepente Naruto entrou correndo no cômodo gritando:

Naru: gente venham ver isso!

Sasu: o que foi?

Quando todos foram ao corredor ver o havia acontecido, só puderam ver a lâmpada quebrar (como eles viram se fico escuro? o.O ) e eles se encontrarem no escuro aonde um grito pode ser ouvido.

Neji: essa voz é da...

**Domo D**

**Novamente fico curto u.u mas pelo menos eu posto rapidinho! Só um aviso eu só vou posta o capitulo 4 na segunda-feira, porque eu vou viajar e não poderei postar antes! Gente fiquei muito feliz quando vi que ganhei do dia pra noite 6 reviews, muito obrigada **

**Respondendo as Reviews**

**Choco Mel******ai que bom que você está gostando bom sobre os casais só SakuraxSasuke, ShikaXTema, HinaXNaru estão definidos! Os outros talvez eu mude!

**Sabaku no Karina**sim lamento dizer que sim... to brincando... um sobrevive xD – chega os personagens e começam a bater na Harume – que isso?!

Sasu: conto o final!

Naru: besta!

Saku: anta!

Haru: ¬¬

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho n.nv: **se fosse comigo, morria na hora de ataque cardíaco xD e não é aura negra não! Mexeram com os mortos ta ai o castigo ù.ú nem sô malvada xD

**.II.Sakura.II.Dark.II.******se vai ter morte? Não! Vai ter morte**s,** no plural xD

**Suka-Sama****** vai ter sangue! Muito sangue xD

Naru: meu futuro é negro!

Haru: não! É vermelho D

Sasu: conto de novo a fic mais pra frente! – começa a soca a Harume

**giza******me desculpe mas... vai ter SakuraxSasuke! NÃO ME BATA!!!! Bom, mas sobre o yaoi... eu nunca fiz um, mas vou tentar colocar na fic!


	4. O primeiro email

**Alem de uma brincadeira**

**10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.**

**Capitulo 4 – O primeiro e-mail**

Neji: essa voz é da Hinata!

Sasu: cadê ela?

Ten: sumiu!

Saku: Naruto o que você queria mostrar pra gente?

Tema: o Naruto também sumiu!

Shika: pessoal eu sei o que o Naruto queria mostrar! – e aponta para o computador num dos quartos que estava ligado.

Gaa: grande coisa! Um computador.

Ino: mas ele estava desligado quando nós fomos fazer o jogo do copo!

Sasu: vamos ver.

Todos foram ver o computador, menos TenTen que murmurou algo no ouvido de Neji e foi na direção oposta. No computador estava aberta a caixa de e-mails, uma mensagem na tela dizia: "Um e-mail não lido! Clique aqui para ler." Mesmo estando um pouco receoso, Sasuke mexeu o mouse e clicou no e-mail, nele estava escrito as seguintes palavras:

"_Lindas perolas se perderam, e com elas duas safiras vão cair. Na tentativa de acha-las mais manchadas de sangue se encontrarão. O próximo é chocolate!" _

**Domo D**

**(começam a tacar pedras na Harume) Hei que isso?**

**Pessoinha: você não postou segunda e nem terça!**

**Harume: e?**

**Pessoinha: não sei o.o**

**Harume: ¬¬**

**Sasuke: fãns, ninguém merece!**

**Harume: ta com ciúmes?**

**Sakura: como é? – cerrando os punhos**

**Harume: nada não O.O**

**Naruto: acabou o ramen! ó.ò**

**Harume: e?**

**Hinata: e... eu... pr... pre...prepa... ro... mais! **

**Naruto: o que?**

**Harume: ela disse que prepara mais!**

**Naruto: aaaaahhhhh **

**Respondendo as Reviews**

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho n.nv: **huahuahuahuahuahua (risada maléfica)

Harume: é assim?

Orochi: não! É assim o: kukukukukuku

Harume: ah! Kukukukuku

Orochi: boa menina

Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Bom acho que fico na cara de quem é a próxima vitima né?!


	5. No total são três

**Alem de uma brincadeira**

**10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.**

**Capitulo 5 – No total são três **

Sasu: o que isso quer dizer?

Saku: entendi...

Gaa: sim...

Tema: o que?

Saku; o bilhete!

Sasu: sobre o que ele diz?

Shika: as perolas e safiras se referem a Hinata e o Naruto, e bem parece que o Naruto foi procurar a Hinata, mas... os dois, pelo que o e-mail diz... vão...

Ino: vão o que?

Neji: morrer!

Sasu: Neji?!

Neji: o que?

Saku: cadê a TenTen?

Shika: ela estava revistando os quartos!

Gaa: por que ela foi sozinha? Não podemos nos separar!

Ino: mesmo estando juntos, a Hinata sumiu!

Estavam brigando tão alto, que não ouviram um grito vindo do outro quarto, e um novo e-mail...

"_E agora foi chocolate. _

_Mas não estou sastifeito._

_Quero mais..._

_Então decidi..._

_O próximo_

_É azul celeste!"_

**Domo x**

**(começam a tacar pedras)**

**Haru: me perdoem! Por favor!**

**Sasu: eu odiei o final da história u.ú!**

**Saku: concordo u.ú**

**Todos: sim u.ú**

**Haru: para aqueles que não estão a entender... eu já terminei de escrever a história! Ela tem no total 9 capítulos, mas eu to pensando em fazer um final alternativo x3**

**Pombo correio x3**

**Sem tempo para responder as minhas caras criticas e elogios! Colocarei a respostas delas no pombo correio do capitulo seis!**

**Kissus '3' **


	6. Pensamentos Confusos

**Alem de uma brincadeira**

**10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.**

**Capitulo 6 – Pensamentos Confusos **

AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Sasu: o que foi Sakura?

Saku: um novo e-mail!

Gaa: o que?

Shika: antes de lermos, vamos fazer uma promessa!

Neji: qual?

Shika: que não iremos mais brigar!

Todos: certo!

Shika: agora podemos ler.

Todos leram e ficaram em estado de choque (credo mas é todo capitulo oÓ), então TenTen também fora pega! E no e-mail dizia que a próxima vitima tinha olhos cor azul celeste, aquela pessoa... a próxima vitima... era Ino!

Ino: não pode ser, não pode ser! Eu não quero morrer... eu não quero morrer... eu não quero morrer... eu não quero morrer... eu não quero...

Shika: para com isso!

Ino: eu não quero morrer... eu não quero morrer... eu não quero morrer...

Saku: calma Ino!

Ino: cala a boca! Não é você que pode morrer qualquer instante! Você não foi ameaçada de morte!

PLAFT

Sakura havia dado um tapa no rosto de Ino, que agora cobria o local com a mão.

Sasu: Sak...saku...ra?

Tema: nos...minha...noss...a!

Saku: não estou ameaçada?! A cinco minutos atrás você poderia estar dizendo isso! E daqui a mais cinco minutos eu poderei estar recebendo um e-mail!

Todos ficaram quietos pensando no que Sakura disse. Realmente se as coisas, as mortes falando melhor, continuassem a acontecer tão rápidas como estavão... talvez em menos de um dia, ou até talvez uma hora... todos estivessem mortos...

**Domo x**

**Gente eu estou em semana de provas (que por acaso termina amanhã! Começou na quarta ô.ô) e só agora to conseguindo postar! Amanhã eu vou colocar online o capitulo 7 3 to meio sem tempo agora... (estudar Inglês e Geografia x.x) mas vou responder todas as minhas caras cartas.**

**Pombo correio x3**

**S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2**** que bom que você me perdoa u.u (consegui fugi de uma xD) bom talvez eu consiga acabar a fic ainda está semana! Sei lá eu ainda não sei!**

**Uchiha Sabaku**** ai que bom que você está gostando da fic olha sobre inoXgaara desculpinha mas não vai ter u.u **

**Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'**** ai quem que você gosto da fic, e vou dar uma dica sempre leia os comentários da Harume-chan no final da fic (tem muito spoiler xP)**

**Patty Uchiha**** eu sei! Mas colocando capítulos curtos faz com que as pessoas fiquem mais ansiosas pelo próximo capitulo, e assim não deixam de ler (é o bom e velho suspense) mas o ultimo capitulo é o dobro dos normais ta **

**Hiei-and-shino**** ai que bom que você ta deixando de ler uma fic em espanhol ou inglês só pra ler a minha - fiquei muito feliz! E aqui está o capitulo 6 e amanhã já posto o 7, e acredito que essa semana ainda termino a fic **

**Kyu Uchiha**** I'm sorry but... eles morreram u.u e você acertou a Ino é a próxima! **

**Shikatema**** ai que bom que você adora a fic e mil desculpas por ter demorado (olhos de cachorro pidão) me perdoa!**

**Kissus '3' **


	7. Cinderella

**10 amigos estavam entediados, e resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que aquilo mudaria a vida deles para sempre.**

**Capitulo 7 – Cinderella...**

O silêncio reinava na sala, todos pensavam cada vez mais seriamente no que Sakura dissera. Algumas vezes trocavam olhares, mas era por um mero instante, Ino se encontrava de cabeça baixa.

Mas logo aquele silêncio que parecia que predominaria por mais tempo foi destruido pelo barulho de uma caixa de alerta no computador, avisando que um novo e-mail havia chegado...

Sasu: um novo e-mail...

Shika: vamos abrir!

Enquanto os outros ficaram encarando a tela do computador esperando que chegasse um e-mail falando que todos estariam mortos, até Ino levantou a cabeça para ver a tela, Sasuke e Shikamaru se levantaram e foram até o computador.

Mesmo com a mão tremendo Sasuke a levou até o mouse e clicou na opção "Ler", logo em seguida o e-mail se encontrava aberto, e tinha as seguintes palavras:

_"Que data mais bela,_

_É aniversário da nossa pequena cinderella,_

_De orbes esmeraldas,_

_Que morta se encontrará_

_E nunca mais acordará,_

_Nem com o beijo de um principe_

_despertará"_

Todos ao terminarem de ler, souberão quem seria a proxima vitima, "orbes esmeraldas" só Sakura e Gaara tinham, mas a dica que mostrou quem era vitima foi "é aniversário da nossa pequena cinderella"

No dia seguinte seria o aniversário de Sakura, no qual a mesma completaria seus 16 anos.

Cinderella tambem foi uma dica, Sakura quando era pequena adorava se fantasiar e dizer que era Cinderella e seu flog tinha o nome cinderella, mas uma coisa que deixou estremamente confusa a cabeça das unicas pessoas que sabiam dessas informações fora, COMO o espirito sabia do "Cinderella"? Como? Eram as perguntas que rondavam a cabeça de Sasuke e Ino.

Sakura se derramava em lagrimas, iria morrer, no dia de seu aniversário, por que tinha de ter feito aquela estupida brincadeira! Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, todos haviam sumido e pelo que os e-mails falavam estariam mortos, por que aquilo estava acontecendo?! Por que com eles? Por que?

Ino não pensava em mais nada, só queria sair dali! Talvez se fosse embora o espirito não a matasse, sim, para ela aquele era o plano perfeito!

Ino: eu vou embora!

Nisso num ato dessesperado Ino saiu correndo pelo quarto passando por todos e correndo em direção da porta de entrada **(da casa, desculpa não queria me intrometer na leitura, mas era só pra explicar certo ''' não acontecerá de novo!) **gritando que ia embora, poucos segundos depois dela ter sumido na escuridão da noite pode se ouvir um grito de dor vindo lá de fora.

Não havia duvidas, Ino estava morta.

**Domo 8D**

**multidão revoltada atraz da Celas NÃO ME MATEM!!!!!! pessoinha-lá-atraz: por que não? oÓ - porque se vocês me matarem a fic para de uma vez u.u **

**Sasuke: chantagista ¬¬**

**Sakura: é da natureza dela!**

**Naruto: sim, sim**

**Gostaria de avisar que eu mudei de nick! Sim, de Harume virei Celas 8D e está garota está renovada e não abandonarei mais está fic! E tambem quero dizer que o fim está proximo KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU, o da fic né!** **Só uma coisa! Os capitulos já estão escritos, por isso não consiguirei aumenta-los nem diminui-los! Mas esse foi exceção porque eu perdi a folha do meu caderno em que ele estava escrito!**

**Pombo correio x3**

**Patty Uchiha** **sim suspense oO e ele fica maior ainda depois de meses sem postar xD**

**Loveless Akatsuki****: sim macabro O.O mas bom respondendo as perguntas 1° você terá essa resposta no ultimo capitulo, KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU - risada malefica 2° nem pensei nisso oO**

**Hiei-and-shino****: sim, a Hinata morreu u.u mas não se preucupe ela aparece de volta no ultimo capitulo (e VIVA o spoiler xD) e desculpinha a demora!**

**Ruby Lolita****: muito obrigada pelos elogios, e só espero que continue a ler a fic **

**Kissus '3' **

Return to Top


	8. Ao acordar

**Capitulo 8 – Ao acordar...**

Muitos já haviam ido, Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, Ino e um e-mail havia sido mandado para Sakura. Todos começavam a perder as esperanças de que conseguiriam viver.

Todos estavam cansados, já era de noite, mas não queriam dormir. Talvez não acordassem depois. Sakura havia pegado no sono e se encontrava dormindo no colo de Sasuke, o mesmo sentado num canto do quarto, que tentava abrir os olhos, mas sem sucesso.

Shika: Sasuke pode dormir! Nós tomamos conta de tudo, se acontecer alguma coisa nós te acordamos!

Terminando de ouvir essas palavras Sasuke se rendeu ao sono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando Sasuke acordou percebeu que se encontrava sozinho com Sakura, que continuava a dormir. Chegou a olhar em volta mas não havia ninguem, nenhum barulho. Nada.

Olhou no relogio e viu que eram cinco da madrugada, chegou a pensar que o relogio havia parado... mas não havia. Continuou a olhar em volta, quando algo chamou sua atenção. No computador havia um e-mail... não um, mas sim quatro e-mail abertos.

Começou a temer e pensar o pior, Mas não teve outra escolha. Se levantou e foi até o computador.

Tocou no mouse e clicou em cima dos e-mais que se abriram, revelando a Sasuke o seu pior pesadelo.

_"Desejo mais duas perolas para a minha coleção, _

_irei busca-las logo, logo"_

Sasu: Neji...

_"E agora por que não joias verde claro?"_

Sasu: Gaara...

_"Verde escuro para combinar com o claro"_

Sasu: Temari...

_"Marrom para combinar com chocolate"_

Sasu: Shikamaru...

Todos os seus amigos... Todos estavam... "por que comigo?" era isso que se encontrava na cabeça de Sasuke, não queria acreditar.

Se todos já tinham sido mortos, aquilo significava que ele e Sakura seriam os proximos. Tinha que sair dali, o mais rapido possivel.

Foi até Sakura mas quando a tocou viu que estava fria...

Estava morta.

**Domo 8D**

**Não tenho muito o que falar aqui xD só que: ESTE É O PENULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!**

**sim, para a alegria geral do fãs ;D**

**Gostaria de pedir que ao terminar dessa fic, meus queridos fãs leiam minha mais nova fic de horror (de Naruto mesmo ) , ela começara a ser postada ao final desta! E acreditem numa coisa, eu estou me empenhando para fazer aquela o pior possivel, e para testar o nivel de horror eu estarei usando a Teca-chan 8D ela vai sofrer nas minhas mãos! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... desculpa... KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**

**Arigato pelas reviews:**

**X-Psy**

**Kagura-Lari**

**Uchiha Mya**

**ViVizinha123**

**neko-chan X3**

**Patty Uchiha**

**teca-chan**

**Hiei-and-shino**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

**Deca-chan n.n**

**Kissus '3' **


	9. O fim

Capitulo 9 – O fim Mesmo sabendo da verdade balançava-a freneticamente, como se quisesse acorda-la de um sono profundo. 

Tentava de todos os jeitos, mas sabia que isso não funcionaria, a verdade estava na cara, num dos momentos ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor. Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, quando chegou, encontrou no meio do corredor um alçapão meio aberto **(sabe gente, tipo, encostada, mais ou menos isso ''')**... Era o porão.

Saia lá de dentro cheiro forte, parecia de... Carniça.

Podia ver como se fosse uma luz avermelhada saindo de dentro do porão.

Se aproximou cautelosamente, a "porta" já estava um pouco aberta, então era só puxar. Puxou, um barulho estrondoso tomou conta do corredor. Sasuke mesmo com um pouco de medo entrou lá dentro...

Ficou horrorizado com o que via. Todos os seus amigos mortos, seus corpos estavam todos presentes ali **(menos o da Sakura ''')**.

Tenten se encontrava caída na parede, como se tentasse ficar de pé, a ponta de seus dedos haviam sido cortados e na parede escrito em sangue estava escrito "Socorro".

Hinata estava no colo de Naruto, o mesmo a abraçava com força como se quisesse protege-la de algo, os olhos de ambos haviam sido arrancados, no rosto de Naruto havia escorrido uma gota de sangue o que lembrava uma lagrima, vermelha.

Temari estava num canto caída, seu corpo se encontrava cheio de cortes o que deveria ter lhe proporcionado muita dor, devia ter morrido de hemorragia.

O corpo de Neji se encontrava todo carbonizado, não havia uma parte em que o corpo não deveria ter sido coberto pelas chamas.

Ino estava no meio do porão enforcada, mas só a sua cabeça, pois seu corpo se encontrava caído abaixo da cabeça.

Gaara se encontrava divido em dois.

Shikamaru tinha seus braços e pernas cortados fora, os mesmos se encontravam em sua frente.

Sasuke depois do que tinha visto, se encontrava com os olhos fechados, eles só tinham feito uma brincadeira, uma idiota de uma brincadeira que tinha acabado daquele jeito. Todos estavam mortos, seus amigos, ela estava morta.

Derrepente ouviu um som, uma melodia doce e alegre... Era a caixinha de música de Sakura que a tinha. Ela adorava ouvir aquela música.

Não pensou duas vezes e saiu de dentro do porão e foi em direção da sala, chegando lá viu que nas paredes em sangue estava escrito:

"Você é o próximo" 

Sasuke ao terminar de ler, ouviu um ruído vindo do corredor e logo pode ver uma sombra no chão, ela era toda deformada e se aproximava cada vez mais.

Ao ver aquilo ele **(o Sasuke)** saiu correndo sem pensar em mais nada, só queria sair de lá, queira ir embora, ia correndo o mais rápido que conseguia, chegou na porta a abriu e saiu correndo em ao portão, também o abriu e chegou na calçada aonde parou e começou a respirar rapidamente como se o ar fosse acabar, afinal estava salvo.

Pelo menos era o que ele achava, pois estava tão feliz, pena que não reparou a ponta das lanças da grade quebrarem e caírem e sua direção.

Fim 

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Finalmente acabou! Sim para a alegria do fãs 8D Gostaria de pedir que vocês lessem a minha mais nova fic de terror! Acabei de postar o primeiro capitulo ;D ela se chama Alucinação e está sendo feita para ser pior que a Alem de uma brincadeira! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e mandaram comentários para esta fic **

**ARIGATO**

**E nos vemos em Alucinação!**


End file.
